


My little miracle

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: You were gone and he missed you, dearly. Accordingly he went into your world to see you.But the reunion was not what he had first hoped for.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	My little miracle

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for #OBEYMEmber ~  
> It's not much and not the fluff I intended to write but I still hope you may like it.
> 
> The original story included the OC of a friend, but to make sure everyone can enjoy it, I also made a reader version. 
> 
> Song of inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmrcsHyF3Mk

A new day dawned, when the prince stared out of the window in the morning, the darkness of the devildom greeting him. With his hands behind his back, his posture proud, as everyone was used to, he prepared himself mentally for the day.   
What his facial expressions and posture did not reveal was the pain he felt since you were gone. It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like months - even years. The first days were especially bad, because the parting was not as he had wished it to be. 

From the moment he saw you for the first time, his heart was beating faster and he felt a connection like with no one else. Even though he had not yet exchanged a word with you.   
In the following weeks he could hardly let you out of his sight. Your laughter, how you annoyed Lucifer and he constantly reacted to it, although he had to know better, but also your calm side. When you look into the starry covered sky, with instrumental music in the background, deep in thoughts... He loved all sides of you.  
And this was the moment when he began to feel the pain.

He had fallen in love. With someone unreachable. Someone with whom a relationship would never work. So he had distanced himself again, but without success. 

As if by magic, he always found himself at your side, who grinned at him, a twinkle in your bright eyes and told him the latest pranks you had plotted with the brothers. You brought life into the house and that's what he missed the most.   
The liveliness had disappeared and routine was dull as before. 

Sighing, the redhead moved away from the window, his butler and closest confidante already standing in the door, files in hand and ready to work.  
But instead of giving him the files, Barbatos held them firmly in his hand and looked at him with a slight smile. 

"Young Master, I think it is time to go. If you would please follow me."  
It was not uncommon for Barbatos to go with him to the office and first update him on the spot and hand over files that would take him through the morning. Accordingly, he was not surprised and followed his trusted friend through the castle.  
But after a short time he realized that they didn't go to the office, but he only asked what was going on when they arrived at the main entrance and a car was waiting outside.

"My Lord, please forgive me. But Lucifer and I decided that you should visit her. The car will take you to the next junction to the human world, on the other side another car is waiting to take you to her."

The prince's heart beat faster and he looked at Barbatos with big eyes. Was it so obvious that he missed you? He could always hide his feelings well and now he couldn't? 

He debated with himself. Should he leave? Would you be happy to see him? Uncertainty spread within him, but his butler took the decision away from him when he opened the door and made it unmistakably clear that he would see to it that Diavolo left.

Accordingly, the redhead found himself a few hours later in a city unknown to him. But it did not take him long before he saw the one he was looking for. Your hair blew in the wind, your laugh the most beautiful melody, your eyes shining like the stars in the dark sky of the night.   
As if spellbound, he stood further away and stared at you, his heart beating fast in his chest. So you were doing well, he was pleased. And yet... it hurt.

He remembered the parting. Your own, not that of the brothers. No, you were alone.  
One hand at your back, the other in your soft hair, while he hugged you tightly and inhaled your scent. He felt how you cried, how your body kept shaking slightly when you had to sob, and it destroyed him. You had not told anyone that you met secretly. That you both had fallen in love...  
And it hurt.   
The evening was planned differently. He wanted to spend one last beautiful evening with his princess. But when you were facing each other you knew it. You would part. This relationship was never made to last long. It was simply not possible.   
Marked by silence you held each other in your arms. Small, gentle kisses, his forehead on yours, the red glow on your cheeks. He had thought his heart was completely broken there.

But the day after proved him wrong. He watched as the brothers said goodbye to you. As everyone wanted the hug to last longer - no one wanted to let you go.  
And then you looked at him. Those glowing eyes clouded with pain, a little smile on your lips. And his heart, already aching, was shattered. He needed all his willpower not to keep you there, to take you with him to the castle and never let you go again. Instead, he gave you a smile as well. He would not let it show how it hurt him to see you go. After all, he was the prince of this domain. If he was not strong, then who was?  
Accordingly, he assigned the boys to work again when you had disappeared. Anything to distract from the pain...

And now the pain came back with full force. The last months he had tried to suppress his feelings, to ignore that he missed you. But your laughter brought all this back. 

Silently he whispered your name, hoping you would see him. But your gaze was now directed towards the sky. The smile disappeared, a glimmer in your eyes that made him realize that these were tears that had not been shed. You suffered just like him.   
And this fact made him stop.   
If you would see each other today. Spending the day together - this would mean that in the evening it was time to say goodbye again and who knows for how long this time. Could he really do that to you?

"You are my own little miracle. I could never have dreamed of loving anyone so much..."  
With these words he turned away. He did not know if you had heard him, but that was not important. He would let you go. The pain would diminish over the years and you would find someone who did not have to leave.  
He didn't deserve to really say goodbye. Accordingly, he did not say " farewell," he did not look back as he turned to leave, no matter how much his heart hurt. But his soul would always be with you, across the worlds. Forever connected with his own little miracle.


End file.
